romanticallyapocalypticfandomcom-20200214-history
Cancer Arc
The Cancer Story Arc of the webcomic "Romantically Apocalyptic" ran from Issue 18 to Issue 85. After this story arc concluded, the actions done in this arc lead to the beginning of the Ancestors Story Arc . *Since the Captain destroyed a spaceship of the alien invaders union, its members sent their lawyers to the Earth. The first of those lawyers was the Biomatrix 117. *Upon arrival the Biomatrix began assimilating any lifeforms it came across, searching their memories for informations about the Captain, until it came across Captain's minion Mr. Snippy. *Snippy tried to kill the Biomass with fire, but failed. When running away from the monster, he accidentally led it to Captain. *Due to Mr. Kittyhawk's treachery, the Biomatrix discovered the hideout of Pilot as well and managed to capture both of Captain's minions during the battle. *One of the strings of the Biomatrix got lost during the encounter and mutated in the radioactive environment into the shapeshifting being called Lifealope. The Lifealope started terraforming the Earth and bringing back plant life. Upon noticing the hazardous effects of the Biomass strands on the renewed shrubbery, it went to challenge the Biomatrix. *The Biomatrix proceeded to analyse Snippy's memories in search of evidence against Captain. *Snippy awoke in a memory before the apocalypse in the town of Eureka. It turned out the sniper was one of the 1% of the population, that were not able to connect to the Good Directorates Neural Net (ANNET). The GD also had copyrights on basic human needs like sleep and dreams. Without connection to the ANNET, unable to afford enough sleep, getting headaches and nightmares from the ANNET's transmittertowers, Mr. Snippy was stuck in a low pay secretary job until he requested a transfer to the Death Zone outside of the protected city domes as a tour guide. *Scanning Pilot's memories the Biomatrix encountered problems. Since most of his long term memories had been corrupted or were simply missing, it decided to scan Pilot's short term memories instead. *Pilot relived the memory of building a flying machine from balloons and a lawnchair and using this contraption to get Mr. Snippy eaten by a whale. *Snippy's memories showed how he escaped from the whale and tried to strangle Pilot as revenge. *In the meantime Captain had wandered off to find more minions and slipped a recruitment note to Dr. Alexander Gromov, who had left his secure bunker, to repair a broken oxygen pump, only to stumble into the battlezone. *Gromov remembered the day, when the ANNET he had built went berserk, killed all his coworkers and reprogrammed all human users to serve her, after Captain had thrown a cup of tea over her server banks. Gromov was the one, who ordered the tactical strike on the city of Eureka to stop the crazy AI. *In the meantime the Biomatrix tried to reassimilate the Lifealope, but the huge mass of organic matter accumulated in one location, had attracted the attention of the still operating ANNET. The ANNET sent a hunter drone to investigate and discovered Gromov. Trying to destroy its admin as well as the organic mass, it activated an orbital ion cannon to kill any organic being in the vicinity. *The blast from the ion cannon burnt the body of the Biomatrix, the body of the Lifealope and shut down the neural activity of Snippy, Pilot and Gromov. Only Captain was out of range. *The Lifealope managed to survive though and shedded its outer hull to be reborn in the form of a three eyed cat with antlers. It then proceeded to revive the fallen minions and Gromov before it escaped the scene. *Captain came upon the remains of the Biomatrix, which tried a last effort to kill him in the form of a snake, but Captain turned it into a most fashionable scarf instead. *Afterwards Gromov was hired into Captain's army under the codename 'Engie'. Category:Arcs